The Next Generation
by embug11
Summary: 21 years after the war, Emma Barker goes to Hogwarts and becomes friends with the famous Harry Potter's only daughter Lily. Connor Ritzwick also begins his first year. Is life at Hogwarts ever peaceful? So their 7 years certainly will be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't be too mean!:) I am a true potterhead. I love Harry Potter with all my heart! I really wanted the story to keep going after the 19 years, but, of course, it didn't. So I thought I'd pick up from there (actually it would be 21 years later. But same idea). This will be mostly about characters I made up. Harry, Hermoine, and the Weasleys will make appearances. The story is mostly based of their offspring.**

**Without further ado….**

**Chapter 1**

**The Past**

Emma sat in the sunshine a dead flower in her hand, her mum sitting next to her. They sat on a blanket in forest behind their home. Emma frowned at the pitiful plant.

"What's that Emma?" Her mum asked.

"A dead flower."

"A shame how something so pretty can lose its beauty so quickly." Emma's mum shook her head, her golden hair shimmering in the sun.

"If only they never had to-" Emma's mum broke off as she witnessed her daughter do the unimaginable.

Emma smiled to herself as the flower's dead leaves turned vibrant green and healthy again. The pedals grew back to their beautiful yellow color.

"Pretty again." Emma hands the flower to her mum.

Emma's mother examines the flower for a moment before throwing it away. She stands up hastily pulling Emma by the arm.

"Mummy, ow!" Emma protested.

Emma's mother dragged her into the house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom, throwing her onto the bed and locking the door behind her. That night Emma Barker cries underneath her blankets as she hears her parents screaming in the other room.

Emma woke up one morning to hear her mum storming in her room.

"Up you get." Mrs. Barker pointed out the door, a cold look on her face.

Emma got up as quick as she could for she was sore from restless nights and her parents' strong grips. Emma quickly ran from the room in her pajamas and sat down without a sound on the couch. Her dad, carved from stone, sat across from Emma on a reclining chair. Her mum stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

Emma's dad sighed, "Em," he used the old nickname she was called as a child. Emma's mum whipped around at the sound of the nickname. It's not used much anymore. "Can you do your…whatever again?"

Emma resisted the urge to groan. Her parents have asked her time and time again to try to do what she did months ago in the forest, but it isn't easy. She's tried to explain that she can't control it. It just happens. But they won't hear it.

Emma shakes he head and says quietly, "No."

"Dammit Emma!" Mr. Barker slams his hand on the coffee table, causing Emma to jump. "Why not?"

"I-I d-don't know." Emma stammers.

"You do. Do it now."

"I can't" She barely whispers.

"NOW." He puts a finger roughly to her chest.

"I can't!" Emma screams back.

Mr. Barker slaps her across the face. Hard. Emma held her cheek with both hands. Her face burnt. Emma could feel the rage inside her boil over and before she knew what was happening, her dad was up against the wall. She stared at Mr. Barker being held against the wall by an invisible force. He appeared to be having trouble breathing. Emma only stared in shock.

"STOP." Emma's mother screamed.

Emma tried to stop whatever it was she was doing. Nothing happened except for Emma's dad face turning a deeper shade of purple.

"ENOUGH." Emma didn't know how but whatever force was choking Mr. Barker stopped. Mrs. Barker hurried forward to help her husband.

Mr. Barker gasped on the ground.

"Demon," he said under his breath. Emma ran into her room, slammed the door, and threw herself on the bed. She began to sob violently. She wasn't disturbed from her depression.

One night Emma sat on the ground one ear to the door, listening to her parents' conversation.

"What's wrong with her?" Her mother cries.

"No idea." Mr. Barker sighs.

"She almost killed you!"

"I was there." He snapped.

Silence.

"What's wrong with our daughter?" Mr. Barker whispered.

"She's no longer our daughter. An evil twin, more like." Mrs. Barker swallowed. "Whatever is in that room is not our daughter. A devil. It has replaced our daughter."

"A monster."

Emma held back her sob.

"We must be rid of this demon who dare replaces our dear, sweet Emma."

Emma sat straight up in bed gasping, cold sweat on the back of her neck. Once Emma controlled her breathing she looked at the clock on her night stand. 6:30am. Donna would be here soon to wake Emma up. As if on cue there was a rapid knock on the door.

"Emma! Up you get!" Emma cringed at the phrase, but obediently got up.

"Yes, Donna." She replied.

"Off to Hogwarts you go!" She said walking away. Emma swore she could hear Donna say under her breath, "And good riddance."

Emma Barker looked at her 11 year-old self in the mirror once she was fully dressed. She just had on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She would change into her school robes on the train. Emma grabbed her already-packed trunk and headed down the stairs. Emma was so excited to be out of this house and off the Hogwarts she had forgotten all about her nightmares from her past. She couldn't help but agree with Donna. It _is_ about time!


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this story isn't starting out too slow but there needs to be some back ground information before the good parts. There wasn't much room in the Summary to say all this. Really it's rated T for language. So there was just Emma Barkers point of view, now it's time for Connor Ritzwick's time to shine.**

**Chapter 2**

**First Year**

"Wake up Connie!" Trent jumped on Connor's bed, successfully waking him up.

Connor threw the pillow over his head, but it didn't do any good for he was thrown onto the floor. Trent ran from the room as soon as Connor hit the floor. Connor groaned and sat up. Quinlan smirked at him from the doorway.

"Wouldn't want to miss the train to Hogwarts, would ya Connie?" He laughed to himself. Hope came from the bathroom attached to Connor's room, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Same goes for you." Hope narrows her bright blue eyes, the same exact ones as Connor.

"You're one to talk." Quinlan says before leaving the room, the door slamming behind him.

She stared at the door as if daring him to return. When he didn't she shook her head and spoke. "He's right you know." Hope says going through Connors closet and picking out some jeans and a shirt for him.

"That's a first." Connor muttered.

Hope laughed. "It's your first year at Hogwarts; you wouldn't want to miss the train. That would be very bad."

She looked at her younger brother as he stared at the clothes on the bed. Connor sat down on the bed and Hope did the same.

"You're all packed, right?" Connor nodded in reply.

"Then you're good to go! We need to leave soon. Maureen asked me to take everyone to the station. So get dressed. We leave in 15." She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, Hope."

She smiled again before shutting the door behind her.

Connor quickly dressed. He was nervous about Hogwarts. He had a feeling everything his step-brothers, Trent, Douglas, and Quinlan, told him was a lie and only told him to scare him. Connor didn't think that the Professors at Hogwarts made the kids use spells on the first years or make them stay in the Forbidden Forest if you misbehaved. Surely the teachers weren't that cruel? Connor shook his head to get these thoughts from his head. Hogwarts would be fun, not torture. He was only frightening himself. He had no one to ask about his fears, though. His parents were out of the question, Maureen would only ignore him, and Hope would have no more knowledge about Hogwarts than himself. That only left Connor's step-brothers. They would certainly make matters worse. Connor was on his own.

* * *

"Help Connor get to the train!" Hope called after Trent, Douglas, and Quinlan.

"As if!" Douglas yelled.

"We don't take orders from you." Quinlan growled.

Trent only laughed.

Connor watched them as they ran away."I guess you're on your own." Hope sighed, hauling Connor's trunk out of the car.

"Figures" Connor helped her.

"I cant stay long, I need to get to work." Hope dropped Connor's trunk with a huff and kneeled down so she was eye to eye with him.

"You need to get to platform nine and three-quarters. I'm not sure how, but you'll figure it out. Ask someone for help if you have to, just be careful. Make sure they aren't a muggle before you ask. Just be smart." She ruffled Connors already messy brown hair.

Hope smiled softly, "Connor," she held his cheeks in her hands. "Mum and Dad would be so proud of you. They dreamed you would go to Hogwarts._ I'm_ so proud of you." She hugged him tight.

"Don't forget that." Hope tweaked Connors nose. He smiled at her.

"They'd be proud of you too." Connor's throat tightens talking about his parents.

Hope waves it away. "Yeah," Hope smiles. "Don't let those twats get to you, okay?" Connor knew she was talking about their step-brothers.

"When have they ever got to me?" Connor asks innocently.

Hope only smiles. "Off you go. You don't want to miss the train." Connor looked at a nearby clock he still had over half an hour. He turned back to his sister and raised his eyebrows. Hope rolled her eyes. "Okay, I need to get to work too."

She kissed Connor on the forehead and sent him away. He rolled his trunk into the station. He turned back one last time to wave good-bye. Hope waved and shouted, "Send me an owl!"

That earned her several looks from passing by muggles. She winked at Connor before getting into her car and driving away. Connor watched her leave, then ran into the station. He saw the signs labeling the different platforms.

_1…2…3…4…_

Connor looked around for anyone who looked like a wizard or witch. They all looked like muggles to him.

_5…6…7…_

Muggle. Muggle. Wiz- no muggle. This was impossible.

_8…9…10_

Where was platform nine and three-quarters? Connor looked around franticly. How was he supposed to get to Hogwarts when he couldn't find the train? How can he make his parents proud when he'll never get the chance?

"Are you looking for platform nine and three-quarters?" Connor turned to see a boy his age with brown hair just like Connor's, but instead this boy had muddy brown eyes instead of Connor bright blue ones.

"Yeah. Do you know where it is?" Connor looked at the boy hopefully.

The boy shook his head, "I hoped you knew." Connor felt his shoulders sag.

"My name's Stephen, by the way." The boy, Stephen, held out his hand.

Connor shook it, "I'm Connor."

"Are you here by yourself, Connor?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. My parents are muggles, so they didn't know. I told them I'd figure it out." Stephen laughed and Connor joined in. He liked this kid.

"How that going?" Connor tried, and failed, to hold back his laughter.

"Hey!" The two laughed harder.

"What's so funny?"

Connor and Stephen stopped laughing and saw a blonde-haired boy standing in front of them. The boy was smiling in a friendly way.

"What? I was just wondering what the joke was." He waved it off when neither Connor nor Stephen replied. "Are you two going to Hogwarts?"

Connor sighed in relief and Stephen actually jumped up and down.

"Yes! We've been trying to get to nine and three-quarters." Connor told him.

"Thought so." The boy walked away. Connor and Stephen followed him. "I'm Benjamin. Call me Ben, Benny, anything I really don't care." Ben looked at the other boys expectantly.

"I'm Connor."

"And I'm Stephen."

"Nice. Here's how we get to the train. You just run towards that barrier between nine and ten, like you're going to run into the wall. You don't though; you go right through it and come out on platform nine and three-quarters."

Connor tried to picture this, but failed and instead looked at his new friend, Stephen. Stephen looked at Ben like he was bonkers.

"It's magic, isn't it?" Ben said with a smile.

Connor shrugged and Stephen wiped the look off his face.

"Here I'll show you." Ben grabbed his trunk and wheeled towards the barrier, like he said, and instead of hitting the brick wall he vanished and went through it unnoticed.

Stephen gapped and stared at the spot Ben disappeared.

"I'll go next." Connor said after he was sure Stephen wasn't going to offer.

Connor took a deep breath stared at his target with unblinking eyes and ran towards the barrier. Connor couldn't help but close his eyes when his cart would have come in contact with brick wall, but felt nothing. When Connor opened his eyes there was only on train in front of him. Many kids and their parents were crowding around the train. Connor looked up and saw the sign that said nine and three-quarters. He smiled and found Ben standing only a few feet away.

"You made it! Not so bad, right?"

Connor nodded; delighted he had finally reached the platform. Moments later Stephen came out of the barrier running. As soon as he saw the train and the sign Stephen smiled big, just as Connor had.

"Yes!" Stephen cheered.

"Let's board." Connor said excitedly.

"Yes. That way we can all find a seat together."

Connor smiled to himself. He wasn't even at Hogwarts yet and he had already made two new friends. What else did this year have in store for him?


	3. Chapter 3

**So there was Connor Ritzwick's first journey: getting to the train. Let's see what Emma Barker's up to…**

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts**

Emma looked at the Hogwarts train. Thankfully she had seen two other witches run into the barrier, so it wasn't hard to figure out. Emma left her trunk to be taken care of, and jumped on the train. She walked down the hall on the train car. All the compartments seemed to be taken. Emma looked through the window of one. Full. Three boys, older than her by the look of it. They all looked similar, dark hair and eyes. _Must be brothers _Emma thought. She kept walking. The car was busy. There were kids running broth ways, chasing one another. It was chaos. One beefy looking boy started running towards Emma she ducked out of the way and into the nearest compartment, before checking if it was occupied. Thankfully there was only a girl about her age, watching Emma as she tumbled in, nearly missing the boy more than twice the size of her.

"Hiya," the girl chuckled, coming forward to help Emma up.

Emma blew the bangs out of her face and blushed from the embarrassment of tripping.

"Hello."

The girl sat back down, Emma sat across from her. She was really pretty with long red hair and green eyes.

The girl smiled nicely, "I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"That's a pretty name." Emma smiled.

"So is your name. Were you named after something?"

"My grandmother."

"That's sweet."

"I never knew her though. She died way before I was born. I wish I've heard many stories about her." Lily looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I never met my grandparents either."

Lily snapped out of her trance. "Stinks don't it?"

"Yeah."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Do you have any siblings, Emma?"

"None."

"I have two older brothers."

Emma recalled the brothers she saw earlier, they couldn't possibly be related to Lily. She was too nice, where they looked dark and mean.

"That must be nice, having siblings."

Lily laughed, "It has it quirks though. Maybe if I had a sister…" She shrugged.

"I think anything would be nice. You're lucky."

"I guess I really am." Lily smiled to herself before looking back at Emma. "You know," Lily said as she came and sat next to Emma, "I heard from somewhere, that friends are the siblings god forgot to give us. Since you don't have any brothers or sisters, that means you'll have a ton of friends! Look! You've already got me!" She points to herself.

Emma smiled, the two friends hugged. That was so easy, becoming friends with Lily.

Lily started asking Emma about her family, but of course there wasn't much to say. They were interrupted when there was a voice outside. "There no other open," a boy said.

After the voice a boy showed up at the door of the compartment. "May we join you ladies?" The boy asked them looking at them with his brown eyes.

Lilly looked at Emma and shrugged, "Sure." She said for the both. The blonde haired boy walked in and sat across from Lily and Emma. Two other boys followed him in. Emma immediately noticed the second boy to walk in. He had brown messy hair and intense, bright blue eyes. He smiled back at her before sitting down, Emma tore her gaze away and looked at the other boy, he was a tad shorter with brown hair like the second boy but instead had had brown eyes like the first boy.

"What's your names?" Lily asked brightly.

"I'm Benjamin." Blonde-haired boy said, giving a tiny wave.

"I'm Connor." The second boy said.

And the third boy smiled, "I'm Stephen."

"Are you first years?" Lily cocked her head.

All three boys nodded.

"Us too." Lily pointed at herself and Emma.

"What are your names?" Connor asked. Emma recognized him as the boy to speak in the hall.

The train jerked and started forward.

Emma smiled excitedly; she looked out the window to all the parents waving good-bye to their children. Ben got up and opened the window he waved to a couple who appeared to be his parents. Lily did the same. Connor or Stephen didn't get up.

"Did your parents not drop you off as well?" Stephen looked at Emma.

Emma swallowed, before answering, "No, they didn't."

Neither boy seemed to notice her reluctance to answer. Lily sat back down; Ben closed the window first before doing the same.

"Sorry," Ben's hair was tousled from sticking his head out the window. "What are your names?"

"I'm Lily." Lily smiled.

"Emma." Emma said, smiling also.

"What house do you want to be in?" Lily asked everyone. "I want to be in Gryffindor! All my relatives were." Lily said enthusiastically.

"I agree." Ben chimed in.

"I'd rather be in-" Connor never got to finish before the three brothers Emma saw earlier entered the compartment.

"Better be Slytherin, Connie." The oldest of the three ruffled Connors hair. Connor swatted him away.

"Go away Quinlan." Connor grumbled.

"You not happy to see me, little brother?" Quinlan wiped away a fake tear, "I'm hurt."

Emma watched them curiously. Were they really brothers? They didn't look alike at all. She didn't see the resemblance. Though Emma could see why they were so dark if they were in Slytherin. _Figures_ she thought.

**Sorry this one kind of cuts off, but what ya gonna do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for the terrible ending of the last chapter. I guess I just wanted this part in Connor's point of view.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Arrival**

"Why would we want to be in Slytherin?" Ben asked. Quinlan turned to him.

"Because it's the best house, of course." Connor scoffed. Quinlan turned back to him.

Connor saw Ben start to speak, but Emma spoke first. "Slytherin produce the most dark wizards," she said.

Quinlan narrowed his eyes at her, "And who are you?"

Emma looked straight back at him, "Emma."

Quinlan raised his eyebrows and looked at Trent and Douglas. "Hear that Trent, Douglas?" He laughed. "It's the first year Emma we heard about." They both looked over at her.

"Emma Barker." Douglas laughed.

Emma's big brown eyes widened at her name.

"Yes. The mudblood." Quinlan laughed harder. When everyone gasped at the name.

Emma looked at the ground.

"Go away Quinlan." Connor stood up so he was more intimidating. "Leave." Quinlan laughed at Connor before leaving, Douglas and Trent following.

Connor turned back to his friends. No one was saying anything. Emma looked at the ground her jaw noticeably clenched. Stephen watched her sadly. Lily was holding Emma's hand, and Ben looked out the window.

"Emma?" Connor broke the silence and sat down next to Emma. She didn't look at him, in fact, she didn't move.

"Don't listen to them Emma. They don't know what they're talking about."

Emma shook her head slightly, "How'd they find out?"

"I'm not sure."

Emma didn't say anything, only looked at Connor.

"I'm sorry." Connor said sincerely. How could his step-brothers be so cruel? I doesn't matter who someone parents are. Why didn't they see it like Connor did?

Ben broke in, "No offence Connor, but you brothers are twats."

Emma looked away from Connor to laugh at Ben. Everyone joined in, the tension disappearing, Connor was thankful Ben was there.

"I know." Connor laughed a bit too, "But they aren't my brothers."

Emma looked back at him, confusion in her eyes, "They aren't?"

"No. They're my step-brothers."

Emma nodded, as if that were more logical.

"Do they play Quidditch?" Lily asked from Emma's other side.

"Yes."

"Then they'll be squashed by my brother in the first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor." She nodded once to herself.

"Your brother plays Quidditch?" Ben asks excitedly.

Lily nods.

"What position?"

"He's a Chaser."

"Wow."

"You want to be on the team?" Lily looks at Ben staring dreamily at nothing.

"Are you kidding? I'm terrible." That earned a laugh from everyone.

"What about you guys," Lily looked at Connor and Stephen. "Do you play Quidditch."

Stephen shakes his head, Connor shrugs.

"I don't think I'm good enough, but I'd love to be on the team." Connor smiles to himself, remembering the feeling of flying on a broom. It was the best.

"What position?" Emma asks.

"I like Keeper best." Connor looks at her curiously. Emma nods.

"Do you play?"

"Not really, no." Emma sighed, "I've always wanted to though. I'm obsessed with Seeker. I've read about it. But I've never actually been on a broom." She shrugged.

Lily started asking Ben questions about Quidditch, Stephen joined in. Emma and Connor continued their conversation.

"You will soon. We have flying lessons as first years."

Emma nodded, "I can hardly wait." She smiled wildly.

Connor smiled back. Then he turned serious again, "I really am sorry about my step-brothers."

Emma waved it off, "It's fine-"

"No it isn't." Connor interrupted.

"I figured this would happen. That I'd be made fun of, I mean. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Ben's right. They are twats." She giggled.

"I agree."

They stopped talking for a little bit, Ben, Lily, and Stephen's conversation in the background.

"So Keeper, eh" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I practiced a much as I could the last few years."

"You've already practiced?"

Connor shrugged. "I didn't get too much practice. I had to steal my brother's brooms"

"I bet they love that." Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Thanked me for it and everything."

Emma laughed.

"I don't stand a chance." Emma said when she finished laughing.

Connor looked at her questioningly, "Chance at what?"

"Being Seeker."

Connor shrugged.

"Oh, for goodness sake! I've never even been on a broom!" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not hard. You'll be fine."

"Anything from the cart?" An old witch asked from the hallway she had a rolling cart in front of her filled with sweets. Connor looked away he didn't have any money.

"I don't have money." Emma told the witch.

Ben gets up and goes to the cart, "Five pumpkin pasties, please." He hands the witch his money.

He come back and hands one to everyone.

"Thanks Ben!" Emma says gratefully.

"Thanks Benny." Lily says as she starts to eat her pasty.

"Thanks," Stephen and Connor say together.

"No problem." Ben says and eats his own pasty. After finishing their pasties the five start talking about Quidditch again until the train creaks to a stop.

Ben hops up and looks out the window, "We're here!" He confirms.

**Dun, dun…DUN! :) Finally arriving at Hogwarts. The magic begins here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Hogwarts here they come. This story is moving a lot slower than I thought it would. But fast isn't always best. This chapter was kinda tricky. It's the first old character in the real Harry Potter books coming back. Yay! I hope this story isn't bad or boring :) Some reviews would put my mind at ease… *hint**hint* Well. Anyway…**

**Chapter 5**

**First Years**

Emma smiled widely. She was finally at Hogwarts. She's heard so much about this great school. Emma could hardly contain her excitement. Lily gave a little excited scream and ran from the compartment.

Stephen laughed, "She's excited."

"And you aren't?" Emma asked. She was shaking in excitement.

Stephen only smiled wider.

"Yes! Finally!" Connor burst out turning away from the window he was looking out.

Emma looked at his eyes knowingly, "I know." She grinned.

Just then Lily ran back in, "Come on! We're here! We're really here! At Hogwarts! Come on, Emma!" Lily grabbed Emma by the hand and they ran off the train.

"Come on!" Lily dragged Emma.

Lily all of a sudden abruptly stopped and gasped. Emma looked where Lily's eyes were looking and saw the reason Lily stopped. I large figure was heading straight towards them. Emma stood, frozen in shock as the figure got closer. When it was in hearing distance Lily smiled and yelled, "Hagrid!"

"Figured t'was yeh, Lily dear. What with the red hair an' all." He said in a ragged voice.

Lily smiled wider, "I knew it was you right away, Hagrid."

Emma held in a chuckle, it was impossible to mistake him for anyone else.

Hagrid did chuckle as he pulled Lily in for a hug. Emma thought Lily hugging Hagrid was a funny sight to see. Hagrid was a gigantic man. About twice the height of an ordinary man and at least five times as wide. Hagrid had bushy, dark hair, streaked with grey. His hair was longer than Emma's, and his beard was just as long. Hagrid, in Emma's opinion, had a very caveman look about him. It kind of frightened her a bit. When Hagrid let Lily go she came back over to stand by Emma. Emma noticed the children around them, rushing off to Hogwarts, flashing glances at Hagrid before hurrying away.

"How 'bout the parents?" Hagrid asked.

"Mum and Daddy are good. They told me to say 'hi' to you, Hagrid."

"Aww. Them to. Ter nice." Hagrid looks at the stars happily for a moment before looking back at Lily and Emma. "An' who are yeh?" Hagrid asks with a smile.

Lily, thankfully, speaks for Emma, "Hagrid this is Emma. Emma this is Hagrid." Lily introduced. Hagrid holds out a finger to shake, but it was still so big it was equivalent to shaking an arm.

"Well I didn' 'sepct Hogwarts ter have so many pretty firs' years." Hagrid smiled. All you could see was teeth under his bush of beard.

Emma blushed and looked at Lily. Lily smiled knowingly. Maybe Emma would like Hagrid.

"I gotta roun' up des firs' years." Hagrid warned before yelling out, "Firs' years over 'ere!"

Emma saw many kids her age turn and look at Hagrid before making their way over to Hagrid. The looks on their faces resembling how Emma felt seeing Hagrid for the first time.

"Firs' years! Come 'ere!" Hagrid yell boomed. Most of the older students had already left, so now there was just the mass of first years and Hagrid, barley able to wait.

"Alrigh' Les go ter Hogwarts!" All the kids cheered, forgetting their weariness about Hagrid. The eager first years followed Hagrid to wherever it was he was leading them, Lily and Emma at the front of the bunch.

"Al'ight get in de boats." Hagrid said as the first year mob followed him to the edge of Black Lake. No one moved just stared at Hagrid.

"Yeh all heard meh!" Hagrid said with a smile.

Grumbling the students piled into the boats. Lily and Emma kept hold of each other's arms so they weren't separated. They did end up in the same boat with three other boys and another girl. When Lily asked their names the boys said their names were Eric, Luke, and Johnny. The girl said her name was Gloriana. She seemed shy, and Emma understood. If she was surrounded by people she didn't know including three of them being boys and the other two already being friends Emma wouldn't be talking either. The boats rowed themselves across the lake Emma noticed Gloriana not talking at all.

"I like your name, Gloriana. It's really pretty." Emma thought being nice would make Gloriana feel more comfortable. She could only imagine how lonely Gloriana felt.

Gloriana looked Emma right in the eye and smiled, "Thanks." Emma looked at the Hogwarts castle getting nearer, the silence much less uncomfortable. As the boats were almost at shore Hagrid yelled out, "Welcome to Hogwarts." When the boats were at shore, Hagrid stepped out of the boat he occupied himself. Emma also noticed he had a handmade cane that looked as thick as a grown tree. Emma looked at Hogwarts with the moon in the background with wispy clouds over it. The whole scene would make someone feel eerie, but Emma felt it just added to the theme of Hogwarts. After all, they were witches and wizards, who could forget that?

**Sorry this was a quick chapter. But i really thought I should update because I haven't in a long time. Although, I'm sure no one's reading this story anyway. Except you OHSHCsoulEATERfan. Thank you for the reviews and showing me that someone _is_ appreciating my story. It seriously made my week. So Thank you, thanky you a billion times, thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, wow it's been a week since I updated. It's funny when I started this story I told myself I would update like every day, funny how life can be so busy! I just haven't had the time. Except for now! So update time!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Feast**

Emma was still looking at Hogwarts when Lily came up behind her.

"I can't believe we're actually here. I've heard so much about this place from my brothers," She didn't take her eyes off of Hogwarts, only stared at the castle in awe.

Emma didn't speak. She tried to remember what this felt like. No worries, only anxiety to get to the school she has been wanting to escape to all summer. Finally, Emma will be able to start over. She won't have to worry about doing everything Donna asked, trying to please her. She hasn't even thought about her parents or her past at all today. The moment Emma read her acceptance letter to Hogwarts every day has felt like a year while waiting to be rid of her lonely house filled with only Donna and herself. After all, Donna was not good company. She made Emma clean the house and many other chores. Emma couldn't wait to leave that god-forsaken house. It was torture and she hardly knew how she made it through the years she did without going insane. Emma was interrupted from her thoughts, when someone beside her sighed, she jumped at the noise. She turned her head and saw Connor standing beside her also looking at Hogwarts.

"I can barely wait." He breathed.

"Don't hold your breath. It's taken us all day and we still haven't even entered Hogwarts yet," Ben came up beside Connor.

"C'mon Firs' years! Les go teh Hogwarts!" Hagrid tried to wrangle up the students.

Emma's heart skipped a beat. This was it she was finally going to become a student at Hogwarts. She was about to endure seven years at this school. She couldn't wait to live through the friends she'd make, and the memories made with them. She glanced at Lily and the boys. She'd already managed to make four friends. The memories were already beginning.

* * *

Hagrid had led the first years though the grounds. Many stuck close to each other, for it was dark and there was a particularly creepy looking forest only just to their right. Everyone loosened up as they entered Hogwarts. Some even Ohhed and Ahhhed. Emma found herself to speechless to make any noise. She didn't want to distract herself from the sights of the castle. She wanted to remember every inch of it. Hagrid left all the first years in a hall way outside, what he called, the Great Hall with a younger looking witch. She watched to first years chat quietly, for a few minutes. Emma didn't say much to Lily, and Lily didn't say anything either. Ben, Connor and Stephen were having their own conversation. Only a few minutes passed before the witch watching them called, "May I have your attention?"

Emma looked at the woman. She was young, younger than many of the witches and wizards she expected to see here at Hogwarts. The witch had her brown hair tied into a low pony tail with a few strands loose, she looked…normal, not-as- if-she-worked-at-a-magic school normal.

"You can all call me Professor Purkiss," a few snickered at the name but Professor Purkiss paid no mind, in fact she smiled as if she had heard nothing at all. "You all must be so excited to be starting your first year at Hogwarts. I assure you, you will have so much fun here, and the memories you make will be remembered forever." Professor Purkiss started walking back and forth while talking, "I am going to take you all into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. To be sorted, you will have to place the sorting hat on top of your head and it will choose your house. Any questions?"

Emma had millions of questions, but she bit her tongue.

"Good. Let's get to it then." And with that Professor Purkiss opened a set of big doors and led the first years through the Great Hall. All eyes were on them, and it made Emma self-conscious. The first years stood in the front of four long tables, which Emma guessed were each house. In front of a large glass window was a long stretch table perpendicular to the other four. Emma saw older witches and wizards sitting there, _that must be the professors_ she thought. Emma's eyes traveled upward. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it, but it looked as if outside were inside. The ceiling had a dark sky with stars and the same eerie moon and clouds Emma saw while looking at Hogwarts for the first time only a bit ago. Emma's eyes were directed then towards where many other people were looking and pointing to. She watched with unblinking eyes as an old, brown hat floated in midair and started singing, to her disbelief. Emma couldn't understand what it was saying, through the nervous fidgeting around the first years around her and her own heartbeat. The hat slowly lowered and landed on a stool. All the students and Professors clapped, Emma followed suit.

Professor Purkiss still stood at the front of the first years still.

Emma's heart stopped beating all together when she heard her name called, "Barker, Emma."

Emma just stared with wide eyes she looked at Lily, but Lily looked just as lost. Professor Purkiss looked around the first years. "Emma Barker?"

She didn't know how she managed to do it but Emma stepped forward with jelly legs and wobbly knees. Professor Purkiss smiled gently to her and led her forward by the shoulders.

"Don't worry Emma. Its alphabetical order and you just happen to be first. It's easy as pie. Just sit on the stool while I put the Sorting Hat on your head. It'll choose your house then go sit at your house table, and then you're on your way!"

Emma couldn't answer, so she only nodded. She hated standing up in front of people, and worst of all, all attention was on her. She was the first first year to be sorted, she supposed it was a big moment. It only made her more nervous. Emma felt her cheeks and ears get hot as she sat on the stool as Professor Purkiss told her to. Professor Purkiss placed the sorting Hat on Emma's head, though it slid down to over her eyes.

Emma almost fell of the stool when she heard a voice, **_Well, well, well. The first first year. What a difficult choice this is already_**, The voice pondered.

**_Dear, Emma. You possess the qualities of all four houses. Intelligence and creativity of Ravenclaw, hard work, patience, and loyalty of Hufflepuff, leadership and resourcefulness of Slytherin-_**

_Anything but that!_ Emma thought.

**_Why the distaste with Slytherin? Alas, the house that suites you best is none of these three._**

Emma's heart skipped a beat. She managed a smile; she knew what was coming next.

**_Yes, I thought you would fancy this choice. That only leaves-_**

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat called through the silenced Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat was taken off Emma's head. She ran excitedly from the stool to where the Gryffindor table was. Emma was greeted with cheers and whistles from the Gryffindor table, and polite clapping from the other tables. A Gryffindor boy meets Emma before she can wonder what to do next.

"Here," he says and motions for her to sit at an empty seat towards the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Emma, right?" He smiles kindly.

Emma nodded, so overwhelmed by what was all happening.

In the background the fourth student was called up, "Clark, Stephen." It just happened to be the Stephen Emma met on the train. She silently hoped he gets the house he wished for.

"I'm Brock, Brock Jodburn," Emma smiled him, trying to be nice; though, she really wanted to know what house Stephen would be in. To her disappointment, there was clapping. Stephen had already been sorted. She looked down and clenched her jaw in frustration.

"I'll be right back Emma."

Before she could ask Emma saw Brock rise and walk to the end of the table. Emma watched him curiously. To her surprise, Brock returned with Stephen trailing behind. Stephen sat down across from Emma, and smiled gratefully. Emma was grateful too. There was for sure one person in her house that she already knew and had made friends with. Emma heard Brock introduce himself to Stephen while she watched the boy on the stool, hat over his eyes.

Next to Emma, Brock groaned a bit when the boy being sorted was called to, "Slytherin!"

"Slytherin aren't really students you want to befriend." Brock gestured to a table behind them. Emma guessed the Slytherin table was the table furthest from them. The boy sat down there, wearing a smug expression on his face. Emma immediately disliked the boy. He was in Slytherin, and proud of it. She turned her gaze back towards where the students were being sorted only to hear another, "Slytherin!"

Brock groaned louder this time.

"Hey, Slytherin's aren't too bad. One of my good friends is Slytherin." A boy across the table a few seats down said.

"Shut up Al!" The boy sitting next to him cuffed him behind the head.

Al rolled his eyes before looking back up to the front, Emma did the same. As she did she heard, "Gryffindor!"

"That's my cue." Brock rose again and strode towards the first year. It was a girl with pretty blue eyes and strait brown hair.

"Here Heidi, sit down." Brock ordered her. Heidi sat down on Brock's other side. Brock's good mood returned when the next two first years were Gryffindors, though he said he should have just stood up there and brought them all back at once than sit down only to get up again twice.

"Blimey!" Brock said, sitting down after leading Marilyn Dorny, the third Gryffindor in a row, back to the table. "Three Gryffindor's in a row!"

Emma nodded, looking around the table. They weren't even half way done sorting and Gryffindor already had five first years.

"Flitney, Luke," Emma looked up and recognized one of the boys that were on the boat with her and Lily.

Moments later, the sorting hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

There was another Slytherin, another Gryffindor boy, and another Ravenclaw before Emma heard a familiar name and saw a familiar face.

"Hanley, Benjamin."

A few seconds passed before Ben was sorted into, "Gryffindor!"

"Hm," Brock murmured, sitting back down beside Emma. Ben sat across from her next to Stephen.

"What?" she asked.

"There hasn't been a Hufflepuff yet. That's odd."

As if on cue the Sorting Hat sorted Rowan Hansen into, "Hufflepuff!"

Brock chuckled, "Just kidding."

Emma laughed and watched Rowan run over to the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuff's made all sorts of noise for their first new Hufflepuff.

Another girl was sorted into Slytherin when yet another familiar boy stepped up to be sorted.

"Kiely, Eric." Eric was another one of the three boys who were on the boat with Lily and Emma.

Eric was sorted into, "Gryffindor."

"Yeesh." Brock muttered as he got up for the eighth time.

Emma couldn't help but giggle.

The sorting continued to drag on. Another five Slytherins joined the Slytherin table, and five Ravenclaw joined their own. Only two Hufflepuff's added to their table, and two more Gryffindors joined the other first year Gryffindors, including Gloriana also from the boat. The next name called for all Emma's attention. It was Lily. She hoped Lily got in Gryffindor. Not only for Emma's selfish reasons but also because Lily wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lily." As soon as Lily's name was said, there were many whispers and murmurs.

Emma thought for a moment when it hit her. Potter? As in Harry Potter? Like, _the _Harry Potter? Lily was Harry Potter's daughter? Lily looked as though the hidden whispering was as expected, and Emma understood.

Emma's friend, Lily, was Harry Potter's daughter.

Wow.

Emma joined the clapping when Lily was sorted into, "Gryffindor!"

Brock ushered Lily over and Lily sat next to Emma. Lily didn't say anything to her friend. Emma worked the words through her head. She tried to figure out how to ask Lily why she didn't tell Emma, without sounding angry or hurt.

"You could have told me." Emma settled on that one. Through it did sound like Emma was hurt when it came out of her mouth. Emma noticed she didn't feel bad. Honestly she was a little hurt on why her friend couldn't tell her who she really was. Emma, instead, found out when every else did. She thought she was closer to Lily than everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Lily looked at Emma with pleading eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell everyone right away. They might only want to be friends with me because of who my dad is. But he's my dad and I'm me. We're different people. But I still knew people would only want to get close to me because I'm _the famous Harry Potter's_ daughter."

"I was already friends with you, Lily. I wasn't going to change my mind."

Lily started to speak, but Emma stopped her with speaking instead, "Don't worry about it Lily. Really it's fine." Emma patted her arm. "I understand," Emma added with a smile.

Lily sighed and relaxed gratefully. They smiled at each other before turning back to the sorting. It was almost done.

"I'm hungry," Ben stated from where he was sitting across from Lily.

After Ben said that Emma's stomach rumbled, she realized how hungry she really was. Good thing the sorting was almost over.

There was a boy who was sorted into Slytherin and another to Ravenclaw before Emma heard, "Ritzwick, Connor." Emma's heart skipped a beat as she saw Connor take his place on the stool the hat covering his eyes and ears.

She let out a sigh of relief when he was also sorted into, "Gryffindor!" Emma clapped again for him. Brock led him over where he took his place next to Ben.

After Connor, Emma found herself not able to concentrate on the rest of the sorting, for she was too hungry. She remembered there was one other Slytherin, three other Ravenclaw, and a whole eight other Hufflepuffs.

Finally the sorting was done. Emma saw the boys across from her waiting for their food, but none came. Instead the headmaster Professor Wimborne stepped up to a podium like structure and cleared his throat.

"What a sorting that was." He earned a few chuckles. "I don't have much to say and I can see you all want your food so I will make this short and sweet. All students are to steer clear of the Forbidden Forest." Emma recalled the creepy looking forest the first years walked by with Hagrid.

_No problem on that rule._ Emma thought to herself

"There is a list of items that are not allowed on school grounds on Mr. Slank's door. Alas, if it is questionable than it's probably on the list. Use common sense." Professor Wimborne eyes the students before smiling, turning cheerful again. "Let's not keep you waiting any longer!" He chuckled to himself, "Dig in!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth all the empty, golden plates that were on the table were suddenly piled high with delicious looking food. Emma did as he said and dug in!

**Phew! That was a long one! I will attempt to make all the chapters this length. I hope it's not too long. But oh well! Untill next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yet another Emma's point of view. I really shouldn't be writing this. I have so much homework and I have to study for my exams. Argh! But I'm putting it off. Yay procrastination!**

**Chapter 7**

**Before It Starts**

Emma ate her fill. Though, she couldn't help feeling a little depressed. The last time she ate a meal like this, warm, fresh and one that filled her up so well, was when she still lived with her real parents. Emma found it hard to be depressed with everyone laughing and in a good mood. So she shook it off.

_It's been over five years now. Get over it. _She scolded herself.

She forgot everything when, across from her, Connor lifted his cup to take a drink only to have Ben lift the end up higher, causing Connors drink to dribble down his robes. He spit out what was left of his drink and started coughing. Stephen slapped him on the back, though he was having trouble doing so because he was laughing so hard. Everyone else joined in, even Emma, who Connor had spit all his drink on.

"That was fun," Ben said, still laughing.

"Here," Brock handed Emma a napkin.

Emma tried to clean her robes while still laughing. Lily saw what she was doing and begun to laugh harder.

"Way to… go… Connor," Lily gasped between laughter.

Ben looked over at Emma cleaning her robes and laughed even harder than before.

"Oh, yeah. Real funny!" Emma tried to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Connor said, looking at her, all trace of humor gone.

"It's okay," she said placing the napkin down.

Ben laughed so hard he snorted.

Everyone, even some other Gryffindors who were sitting around them laughed at the group.

"Oh to be a first year again!" Brock murmured to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked. Emma couldn't help but chuckle as Ben, sitting next to Connor, whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Crying Ben?" Lily teased.

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

Lily only laughed in return.

"What a lot of us wouldn't give to be an innocent first year again. No worries. No drama." Brock looked up at the floating candles.

Some other students nodded in agreement. Someone actually shouted from a little way down the table, "Amen to that, Brock!"

Brock chuckled, "That's my best mate, Toby."

"Charming," another first year, Marilyn, muttered.

Brock snorted, but didn't say anything.

Eventually students began to finish their dinner. The older students left, but the first years were to stay put and wait until everyone was finished, for they would travel together.

The excited first years just chatted while they waited.

"So Brock, what year are you?" Ben asked him.

"Fifth."

"Are you a prefect?"

Brock nodded.

"So is that why you have to watch over us all the time?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. The prefects of Gryffindor decided I should be the one to greet you first years and show you around."

"Shouldn't the girl prefect help you?"

Brock rolled his eyes, "She doesn't do anything. I'm on my own wrangling up you ankle-biters."

"Hey! We're well behaved," Lily argued.

Ben broke into a fit of laughter. Connor and Stephen followed suit.

Brock raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"Well, Emma and I are at least."

"Mmm," Brock murmured distractedly as he watched the last first year finish up their plate of food.

"Alright let's go!" Brock said enthusiastically, getting off the bench. The Gryffindor first years followed him out of the Great Hall. It was an uneventful trip to the Gryffindor common room. Mostly the first years were all entertained by Ben and Connors questions that just seemed to keep coming. Some were just plain stupid causing everyone to laugh, but Brock answered every single one, stupid or not. Finally Brock the group stopped, standing in front of a life-sized picture of some fat lady.

Emma jumped when the lady spoke, "Oh, hello dears!"

"Hi to you too, ma'am. I'm flattered you missed me," Brock batted his eyes.

The fat lady scowled, "Not you! The cute, little first years. Oh, I just want to pinch you cheeks." She said making a pinching motion with her fingers.

Ben's hands flew up to his face with a scared look. While Connor said, "Thank goodness she's only a picture."

Brock rolled his eyes at the fat lady, "So you don't miss me at all?"

The fat lady gave him a look, "Password?"

"Knuckle Nargles." He said before turning to the first years behind him with a quick, "Remember that."

Emma repeated the password over and over in her head while she and the other first years followed Brock into the common room. The common room was everything Gryffindor. Every piece of furniture or decoration was either red or gold. There was a huge fire place that Emma could see herself warming up in front of when it gets cold. Multiple couches, loveseats, and armchairs were spread around the room with Gryffindor students lounging across them. Occupying one loveseat was a couple snogging. Emma turned away a giggle escaping at the sight of Ben and Stephens face. Stephen shut his eyes tight while Ben gasped, "Ashley!"

Ashley, who had been sitting on the guys lap jumped off quickly, whipping her mouth on her sleeve.

She grinned sheepishly, "Oh, hey Benny."

Ben turned away disgusted, "That's my sister." He said to Connor, pointing behind him, his eyes still wide.

"Really?" Connor looked around Ben to Ashley who was now chatting with the guy she was snogging with, "Not bad."

Ben's hand flew up to his ears, "Ew. That's my sister!" he repeated.

Connor only laughed.

"I can't deal with this," Ben shook his head.

"Deal with what?" Stephen chuckled.

"My sister snogging some guy!" Ben groaned.

"Oh, please. Your sister is allowed to kiss other guys," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no." Ben glared at her. "My brothers will hear about this," he muttered.

"Oh that poor girl!" Lily rolled her eyes again. Emma laughed.

Ben opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Brock, "Anyway…" Brock called for their attention. "Girls rooms are up this staircase," he pointed to a staircase to their left, "first door on the left."

Brock walked over to the other side of the common room, "Boys are up here," Brock pointed up the stair case on their rights, "Also first door on the left. Questions?"

No one spoke.

"Right, go up to your rooms, you should find all your belongings already there waiting for you. Go to bed somewhat early," Emma looked at the clock, 10pm. "You'll all have a big day tomorrow, Good night."

The girls exited to their dormitories, while the boys followed Brock to theirs. There were six beds around the large, rectangular room. Each bed had a desk just next to it and a bedside table on the other. Emma headed towards the bed at the end of the row to claim as her own. The other girls followed suit, calmly taking their trunks over placing it at the foot of their bed. One of the sides of Emma's bed was up against a wall, on that wall was a window looking over the Hogwarts grounds. While the other girls chatted quietly Emma sat on her bed looking out the window. She could still see that beautiful moon and the stars sparkling around it. She saw Black Lake, the lake they boated across to get to Hogwarts and sighed. That seemed so long ago. At least she wasn't back with Donna though. Emma thought about her parents, what they were doing now. She did that often. Would they still feel the same way if they saw her again? Saw that she was capable to control her magic and not harm people? Would they feel guilty and take back what they did? Emma gasped when the bed dipped.

"Hey, watchya up to?" Lily crawled next to Emma, looking out the window too. "Wow. What a view." She breathed.

"I know," was all Emma said.

They sat in silence, just taking in the view until Marilyn from the opposite side of the room yelled, "Hey! We're supposed to be unpacking our trunks!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lily waved her away, crawling off Emma's bed and heading over to hers right next to Emma's. Emma now noticed that across from her was Kylie, another Gryffindor girl, and Gloriana next to her. Heidi was on Lily's other side and Marilyn across from Heidi and next to Gloriana.

"I'm done." Marilyn said, plopping down on her bed.

Emma and Lily had just started.

Heidi did the same, "Me too."

Emma ignored them, "Why do you think Ben cares so much about his sister dating?" She asked Lily.

"I don't know," Lily shrugged, "He's a _boy_."

"_Speaking of_ boys," Marilyn cut in, "There's a lot of them in this school."

"Yeah, half the students are boys genius," Emma muttered.

Marilyn rolled her eyes, "But not every boy you meet is _cute_."

This time it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes, "Is that all you think about?"

"It hard not to think about it when every single Gryffindor boy is so cute!"

"Oh, please," Lily scoffed.

"They are," Heidi nodded in agreement. Marilyn carried on, "The first, second, third, and fourth years, mmm"

When no one responded she added, "Don't worry, I wouldn't go after anyone over four years older than me."

Emma snickered.

"I prefer boys my own age," Gloriana chimed in, Kylie nodded.

"Oh yes, but you have to have options," she waged her finger like a teacher. "Connor would a nice first target don't you think?"

Emma felt herself stiffen at the thought of Connor ever dating or even talking to Marilyn. Why she felt like this she didn't know. Surely she couldn't like Connor. She hadn't even known him for a day yet. Yet, her heart couldn't help but flutter at the memory of him standing up for her on the train.

"Or maybe Benjamin," Marilyn cut into Emma's thoughts. Thankfully no one had noticed her tension.

"His friends call him Benny," Lily said, not bothering to look at Marilyn,

"You're friends with him?" Marilyn snorted.

"Yeah," Lily smiled.

"_Just _friends?" Marilyn raised her eyebrows.

Lily stopped smiling, "Why does that matter?"

Marilyn shrugged, "Just like to know what competition I have."

"Well we're just friends and that's all I ever plan on being," Lily said.

Marilyn nodded and smiled, "I'll add him to the list. Along with Connor, Nathan, Ethan, and Eric."

Emma rolled her eyes, Marilyn just got on her nerves. "What about Stephen?"

"Eh," Marilyn shrugged.

"What's that mean?" Emma butt in.

"Got a little crush Emma?" Marilyn snickered.

_Not on him._

"Nope," Emma shook her head.

"Are you saying Stephens not cute?" Lily raised her voice.

"Whoa," Marilyn raised her arms in defeat.

"Don't say mean things about my friends. Got it?" Lily sure did look intimidating.

Marilyn rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She turned away from Lily, "I'm tired. Night."

Lily turned away, quick changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed. Marilyn did the same. After a few moments of silence the rest of the girls did the same.

* * *

Emma was the first to wake up. For the first night in a long time she hadn't had dreams of her past. She shivered just thinking about her parents, her eyes already pooling with tears. She sat up in bed, slapping the escaping tears away.

_Calm down you baby. _Emma scolded herself. She had been doing that a lot lately.

She took some deep breaths and calmed herself by listening to the deep breathing of her room mates and looked out the window at the stars. Before long she heard Lily next to her getting restless.

"Emma? Are you up?" Lily whispered eventually.

Emma turned and smiled, though she wasn't sure if Lily could even see the gesture, "Yeah. Morning."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I… just wanted to see the sunrise," Emma lied.

"Oh!" Lily said a little too loud. She looked around to make sure she didn't wake anyone up. Then she whispered extra quietly, "Did I miss it?"

Emma chuckled, "No, not yet."

"Good," Lily flung off the covers and crawled next to Emma. They watched the steady sunrise for a while before Lily yawned, "How was your first night at Hogwarts?"

"Good. Already made an enemy, hm?" Emma said referring to last night.

Lily groaned, "how am I supposed to put up with that brat for the whole year?"

"Oh, don't worry. You only have to eat all your meals with her, have all your classes with her, and room with her."

Lily stared at her.

"I'm kidding!"

"But it's true," Lily whined.

"We all have to put up with her. You're not alone."

"True," Lily nodded.

They went quiet again the sun was now higher and surrounding the sun was a pink, orange, and red sky.

"We should get dressed now," Emma murmured.

"Yeah. It must be breakfast soon," Lily went over to her trunk quietly and the two girls dressed.

In an unspoken agreement they decided to go down to the common room. Emma opened the door to find two other girls in front of their door.

"Oh hi… er… Emma," The girl in front greeted her.

"Hello?" Emma couldn't help but be scared this stranger knew her name, the last time this happened she was made fun of for being muggle born.

The girl chuckled at Emma's tone, "I'm Kira. Kira Babback. And this is my friend, Rachel Cothale," She gestured to the girl behind her.

"Nice to meet you, but why are you here?" Emma hoped she didn't sound too rude.

Kira only smiled wider and Emma really hoped she hadn't sounded to mean, "Brock asked _me_," When she said this Rachel put her hands on her hips, " to escort you first year girls to breakfast and your classes."

"Humph," Rachel grunted from behind.

"Rachel just tagged along," She pointed behind her.

"You just want to say that Brock asked you and only you," Rachel muttered.

Kira blushed.

"Are you dating Brock, Kira?" Lily asked.

Kira blushed more and Rachel laughed, "No she isn't. She just wishes she was."

Kira put her hand over Rachel's mouth, "A little louder _Rachel_. I don't think Canada heard you."

Rachel brushed Kira's hand away, "No one's up now anyway. It's too early. Which reminds me why _are _we up this early?"

"_I_ have to help the first years, _you_ decided to join me."

"We still don't have to be up yet, it seems as though these are the only two first years up," Rachel looked to Emma and Lily for approval and they nodded.

To that Kira had no answer.

"Hah! Score thirteen for Rachel, and what? Kira's only at five?"

"Shut up," Kira laughed.

"Where were you two heading anyway?" Kira asked Emma and Lily.

"The common room," Emma answered.

The four Gryffindor girls were the only one's up, so they got the best seats: the couch right in front of the huge fireplace.

"Why couldn't Brock just come and get us," Emma asked.

"Boys aren't allowed up to the girls dormitories."

"Why?" Lily asked.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but Kira interrupted, "It's against school rules."

"Oh," Lily nodded looking at the fireplace.

"When do you think the rest of you will be up? I'm hungry," Rachel whined.

"I'm not sure," Lily said.

"They all seemed dead asleep when we left," Emma added.

Rachel groaned.

Nobody talked. Emma watched some other students coming down to go to breakfast.

Eventually Kylie ended up coming down, her face brightening when she saw Lily and Emma.

"This is where you guys went. Everyone's been looking for you," Kylie said.

"Well everyone but Marilyn. She's still asleep," Gloriana said, trailing behind Kylie.

Rachel groaned again.

"Okay. Rachel's hungry. So Rachel's going to go and wake up the first years. And don't try to stop her," Rachel said.

Kira laughed as she watched Rachel head up to the first year dormitories. Minutes later Rachel came down with Heidi and an annoyed, tired looking Marilyn.

"Yes," Lily punched the air, "Let's go eat."

Kira smiled, "Follow me."

"Follow _us_," Rachel muttered running up to join her friend.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the way Marilyn's hair was still messy or the way she kept rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I can't believe I was woken up! I need my beauty rest you know," Marilyn muttered to Heidi.

Heidi only rolled her eyes.

"From now on you may head down to breakfast at your own time. We just thought we'd bring you all down at the same time the first day," Kira explained.

"So Kira," Lily bounded up beside Kira and Rachel, Emma followed her, "Tell us about Brock."

Rachel laughed at Kira's red cheeks.

"Like what?" Kira muttered.

Lily shrugged.

"Ask her anything. This girl is beyond creepy. She knows everything about him," Rachel said ignoring the look Kira gave her.

"I do not," Kira blushed a deeper red.

"How'd you meet him?" Emma asked.

Kira sighed, "He's my brother's best friend."

"He's a fifth year isn't he…?" Emma asked.

Kira sighed, "Yes. He's a fifth year and I'm only third year. But I just can't help it." Her eyes glazed over as she looked into space while Rachel pretend gagged behind her.

Kira whirled around to Rachel and said menacingly, "Because you don't get all dreamy eyed when you talk about certain boys."

Emma winced at Kira's tone but Rachel only grinned, "But I don't stalk them. I don't know their favorite color or animal. I don't know their middle name. And I _defiantly _don't know where they live."

"I found that out by accident!" Kira defended herself, her cheeks extra red.

Rachel snickered.

Kira groaned, "Your right. I'm a creep."

"I think I'm at fourteen now…"

Kira laughed and Lily and Emma joined in.

**LIZanimeHPfan. Thank you soooooo much for reading and reviewing my story! I really cant thank you enough! I'm also sorry this one took so long to update. Please review!**


End file.
